


Christmas Puppies

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum yawned sleepily and stretched across the bed.OrCalum and Luke celebrate their first Christmas together.





	Christmas Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up last night but I fell asleep before I could get it up :(
> 
> Also Luke buys Duke as a gift for Calum so pretend Duke is a puppy instead of being 10

Calum yawned sleepily and stretched across the bed. He pouted at the feeling of cold sheets and sat up. He was alone in the bedroom but he could hear Luke fluttering around in the kitchen. He started to stand up to go investigate but he heard Luke walking up the stairs so he frantically laid down and pretended to be asleep. Luke opened the door and set something down on the table before he crawled into bed and pressed a couple kisses to Calum’s cheeks to wake him up. “Merry Christmas baby,” Luke said, nuzzling into Calum’s jawline. “Wake up so we can open presents.” Calum leaned into Luke’s cheek and kissed him gently. “Our first Christmas together,” Calum said, pressing a couple kisses into the stubble on Luke’s jaw. Luke smiled happily and leaned over Calum to grab the tray he’d put on the table. “I brought breakfast,” he said, grabbing a fork and handing it to Calum. Calum grabbed a big bite of pancake and Luke laughed as Calum’s cheeks puffed out. They shared their breakfast quickly then made their way downstairs to open gifts. Calum cooed over the gifts his family bought them and Luke laughed at Calum’s face when they opened the jumbo box of condoms (courtesy of Ben and Jack). “That was the best Christmas ever,” Calum said as he started cleaning up wrapping paper. Luke grabbed his wrist and said “It’s not over yet baby, you have one more gift.” Petunia barked happily as Luke ducked into the other room to grab Calum’s last present. Calum gasped and covered his mouth as Luke walked back into the room with a small ball of black and white fur. “Luke oh my god,” Calum whimpered as he reached for the puppy. “Merry Christmas sweetheart,” Luke said, passing the puppy over to Calum and kissing his forehead. Calum whimpered again as the puppy looked up at him and licked his chin sweetly. “I love him,” Calum said, tears starting to fill his eyes. “Luke he’s perfect.”


End file.
